The invention relates to a device for handling and racking riser pipes in a drilling derrick on a platform for drilling and/or production of oil wells on the bottom of the sea, which platform/drilling derrick comprises a drilling floor and a cellar deck.
When drilling a well from a platform, a base is set down on the bottom of the sea. The well is then drilled through this base. A string of casing is led through the base and down into the well, and cement is pumped around this casing, so that a pile is formed for the base. A blow-out preventer, commonly called a B.O.P., is put down on top of the casing in the well. From the blow-out preventer and to the platform is used a riser pipe, with internal dimensions large enough that all the following drill pipes can be lead down. Use of riser pipes and appurtenances are well known.
A great need exists to be able to handle the riser pipes and to run them as quickly as possible. The invention aims therefore especially at providing a device which makes possible rapid handling and racking of riser pipes in a drilling derrick on a platform.
In this connection it may be an advantage to change somewhat the method used for handling and racking drill pipes and collars, subsequently termed as a whole, drill pipes, and the invention relates therefore also to a device for handling and racking drill pipes in a drilling derrick on a platform.